Kobolds
Tunneling and burrowing through the walls of an ancient cavern, a clan of kobolds is ready to defend their dragon master from the intruders. They will use traps and ambushes to protect the horde… unless they think they might lose. Kobolds are dragonkin capable of executing labor for their masters. Descended from dragons, they serve the magnificent beings in the hopes that one day they will ascend once more to positions of grandeur and power. ' ' Appearance Looking like a cross between a lizard and a goblin, a kobold stands at a diminutive 2 to 3 feet tall, and tend to be wiry and thin. A kobold’s scales can come in any color a dragon’s might, though kobolds have a greater variety in patterns. Each clan of kobolds has their own unique pattern of colors, with some clans having stripes or spots of different colors. Kobold clothing is patched together and ripped, crudely made and saved for as long as possible, with buttons of bones or wood. Kobold “warriors” (as no self-respecting warrior would accept them as such) will make necklaces and bracelets out of various bones and body parts of their victims. ' ' History Unlike most races, the kobolds were not made by a god, but by a gnome. In the days of the Silver Woods, there was a cabal of dragons, aiming to conquer the domain of elves. The group was eventually stopped by the gnome Noonfaddle Brightburst, although preventing their plans from reaching fruition was not enough for the gnome, and as punishment for acting against the elves, he cast a spell powerful enough to trap the mighty beings in tiny, frail bodies, without access to their strength or magic. Since this time, the new race of kobolds (a name derived from the original cabal of which they were all members) have gone through phases of envying, hating, and eventually revering their draconic ancestors after generations of servitude in bodies much shorter lived and more suited to labor in dragons’ eyes. Today, the kobolds live under the wings of whatever creature will take their labor, preferably dragons, and hope for the day when the curse of the “wicked” gnome Noonfaddle will be lifted and all kobolds will again be able to soar through the skies once more and rule, not be ruled over. ' ' Abilities and Traits After losing their magnificent abilities as dragons, the new cabal of kobolds needed to learn to be creative. Keeping their draconic intelligence, they were able to devise cunning traps and wicked contraptions to make up for their weakness. These clever devices have been passed on from generation to generation so that, although the intelligence of the kobolds has deteriorated over time, their craftsmanship has never wavered. Additionally, kobolds will sometimes develop more draconic traits. Whether it be wings, enhanced strength, or even a touch of the ancient dragon magics, some kobolds seem to be less affected by the spell cast so long ago. Whenever one of these kobolds is discovered, they are instantly raised upon the pedestal of messiah: the one destined to lead them into dragonhood. ' ' Culture Kobold culture is built – unofficially – on three pillars; servitude, cruelty, and cowardice. Ever since their transformation, kobolds are not suited for holding a horde and commanding forces, and instead needed to become those very forces. As such, kobolds do whatever they can to work with stronger creatures, staying alive and occasionally catching a glimpse of the treasure they used to chase after and collect. Because of this, envy and anger are built up, and kobolds are needlessly cruel to everyone possible. Prisoners of dragons being served by kobolds can expect to be poked and prodded by their captors, and even among themselves, kobolds are cruel. The more draconic kobolds are quick to flaunt their power over others, and to insist that their strength is a sign of the waning of the spell and a return of the cabal. The most important thing for a young kobold to learn, however, is to run from trouble and find powerful allies. There is nothing more important to a kobold than survival, as they still hold out hope that they may, at any moment, be suddenly transformed into beautiful dragons. Category:Race Category:Dragonkin